


Stood up

by Timetravelingravenclaw17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelingravenclaw17/pseuds/Timetravelingravenclaw17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin stood up Regina yet another time, feeling embarrassed she starts to leave before she is stopped by beautiful blonde walking her way. </p>
<p>AU no magic or enchanted forest...I guess that kind of implys no magic though :/</p>
<p>*Sadly I don't own any of these characters*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood up

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr username timetravelingravenclaw17

“Miss are you ready to order yet?”

“No thank you I’m still waiting on someone.”

“Well okay than”

With that she walked away from my table with pity in her eyes. Even she could tell I was stood up, actually I’m pretty sure the whole restaurant figured out I was stood up by the way everyone was looking at me. I checked my watch for the twentieth time hoping it would make a difference in how late Robin was, last week Robin promised he was going to make up for his recent behavior and take me out to a nice romantic dinner. I should’ve guessed this was gonna happen. 

I ruffled my things and started to get up and leave when I was stopped by this beautiful woman I’ve never seen in my life. She walked right towards me, hugged me, than pecked a small kiss on my cheek and said loud enough for the people near me to hear. “Sorry I’m late babe. Traffic is crazy right now.” Than as she sits down she whispers “Hi I’m Emma, just go along with it.” She than proceeds to look at her menu for a few seconds than she looks up and notices my disbelief and says “hey whoever didn’t bother to show up is a complete dick, I’m really sorry. If you want me to leave I can I didn’t mean to frighten you” I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face when she said those words. “No Emma please stay. Um…my name is Regina.”

So for the rest of the night we went along with it, Emma was a really sweet and funny person. So when my non-date ended and we were standing at the front of the restaurant she asked me out on a real date, so what else could I have done but said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y'all think? This was my first fic, please comment!
> 
> (I'm from Texas yes I said 'y'all')
> 
> Follow me on tumblr username timetravelingravenclaw17


End file.
